Broken Promise
by SgtPepper14
Summary: 15 year old Jedi Padawan Nej Restof and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker are best friends...until Anakin breaks a crucial promise that will decide the fate of billions.


Broken Promise

_Jedi Padawan Nej Retsof was awakened by the sound of screaming. "That's strange," Nej thought as she stumbled out of her bed. She looked to see if the horrific sounds had awakened her master Cin Drallig. Sure enough, Cin's bed was empty!_

_"I'm going to investigate," Nej thought as she pulled a dark brown tunic over her unisuit. She walked down the hallway and noticed that it was unusually quiet. "Hello…is anybody there?" Nej called out. No answer came, just deathly silence. She searched the force, and found nothing wrong. As Nej made her way to the Jedi Library, she saw something out of the corner of her eye that caught her attention. It was a Jedi Knight followed by hundreds of clone troopers…._

"NOOOOO!" Nej screamed as she woke up from her dream. Sweat drenched her sleeping tunic. "What's wrong young Padawan?" Cin asked, with a concerned look on his face as he awoke.

"Nothing...I just had a bad dream...that's all," Nej said quietly.

"Dreams pass in time..." Cin started to say but was interrupted.

"Yes I know Master. I've heard Master Obi-Wan tell Anakin that many times."

Nej had a hard time falling back asleep and just sat there thinking about her dream. "Wow, that dream was really scary. I couldn't believe my eyes, though, when I saw who the Jedi Knight was with the clone troopers... I couldn't believe it was..."

The next day, Nej immediately went to find her best friend, Anakin Skywalker. She found him at the breakfast table. "Hey Anakin...I need to talk to you." Nej said quietly, a look of sadness on her face.

"Hey Nej! What's going on?" Anakin said, his mouth full of food.

"I need to talk to you...in private. Meet me at my quarters when you are done eating please," Nej said quickly.

"All right, I'll be done in about 10 minutes," Anakin said as he smiled brightly at the 15-year-old Padawan.

"I wonder what it is she wants to talk to me about?" Anakin wondered as he made his way to Nej's quarters. Anakin and Nej had become great friends in the last few years. In fact, Anakin thought of Nej as his kid sister. Anakin smiled as he thought of the blonde haired, blue-eyed girl. "I hope she's alright," Anakin said quietly as he knocked on Nej's door.

As he made his way into Nej's quarters, Anakin couldn't help but notice all of the pictures of himself and Nej on her desk. "I like what you've done with your desk...it has a very...Skywalkerish flavor to it wouldn't you say?" Anakin said, smiling.

"Well, you are my best friend, Anakin... In fact, I think of you as my role model," Nej said as she searched through her closet.

"Wow...that means a lot to me." Anakin said, pleased that somebody would think of him as a role model.

"I think you will become the greatest Jedi ever! Look at this tunic that I just got!" Nej said as she pulled out a dark brown tunic.

"Very nice...I think I have one just like that!" Anakin said laughing.

"Well I do want to be just like you..."

"Doesn't everybody?" Anakin said as he winked at the girl.

"Anyways, Anakin, I had a dream last night...a very scary dream in fact." Nej stated quietly.

"What happened?" Anakin asked curiously.

"Well..." Nej started, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"You can tell me Nej. I am always here for you. You're like my little sister," Anakin said warmly.

"Here I think it's best if you experience the dream for yourself..." Nej said.

_Anakin Skywalker was awakened by the sound of screaming. "That's strange," Anakin thought as he stumbled out of bed. He looked to see if the horrific sounds had awakened his master, Cin Drallig. Sure enough, Cin's bed was empty!_

_"I'm going to investigate," Anakin thought as he pulled a dark brown tunic over his unisuit. He walked down the hallway and noticed that it was unusually quiet. "Hello? Is anybody there?" Anakin called out. No answer came, just deathly silence. He searched the force and found nothing wrong. As Anakin made his way to the Jedi Library, he saw something out of the corner of his eye that caught his attention. It was a Jedi Knight followed by hundreds of clone troopers..._

As Anakin got closer to the Jedi Knight, he was shocked to see that it was himself. "Wipe them out... all of them," Anakin commanded the clone troopers.

"Yes Sir, Commander Skywalker," the Clone Trooper Captain said. Anakin took out his blue-bladed lightsaber and led the way. The Jedi were surprised and were unprepared for Skywalker and the Clone Troopers.

"Captain! Take care of the Jedi Younglings!" Anakin said cold-heartedly. Anakin disposed of the Jedi like battle driods. Then, Anakin saw who was in front of him, his master Cin Drallig.

"Anakin...what are you doing?" Cin said, frightened.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm destroying the Jedi! You are next!" Anakin said, an evil smile forming on his face.

"Anak..." was all Cin could say as Anakin's lightsaber went into his chest.

"You don't know the power of the dark side!" Anakin said.

"You see?" Nej told Anakin quietly.

"Yes, but don't worry. I won't turn to the dark side. **I promise**," Anakin said boldly.

"Well I'm glad to hear that," Nej said, feeling a lot better. "So I hear that you and Master Obi-Wan are going to embark on a dangerous mission?" Nej asked, a hint of concern in her voice.

"Yes, we are going to hunt down and capture Nute Gunray, the Trade Federation Viceroy. When we capture him, we will then hunt down and destroy Darth Sidious, the dark lord of the Sith. After that is all said and done, the Clone Wars will finally be over. We leave tomorrow," Anakin said, a look of determination in his eyes.

"Good luck! I hope that you shall return safe and unharmed. May the force be with you Anakin," Nej said as she gave Anakin a big hug.

Three months later, Nej was in the Jedi Library with her master, Cin Drallig, when suddenly she heard a clone trooper shout, "Yes Sir, Commander Skywalker!"

"Anakin's back!" Nej said smiling as she went to go find him.

"Nej wait! I have a bad feeling about this!" Cin said desperately, as he reached for his lightsaber.

Epilogue

It is with great sadness that I report that young Nej Retsof is dead: she and every other Jedi Knight are dead except for two, Master Yoda and myself. My former Padawan, Anakin Skywalker (who now goes by the name Darth Vader) did return to the Jedi Temple. His mission was to destroy the remaining Jedi Knights. On hologram, I watched as Anakin wiped out the remaining Jedi, including Nej Retsof. I will never forget the look of hurt and betrayal in Nej's eyes as she realized that Anakin had fallen to the dark side of the force. The expression on Nej's face will haunt me forever. Anakin, you **broke** your promise.

- Obi-Wan Kenobi


End file.
